Bonds
by Cooldudette
Summary: Snapshots before the fall. Brotherhood era.


A/N: Hello - I'm back I just can't stop thinking about and writing about this fandom! I hope you enjoy my latest work. It's only basically edited for now. I'm going to go back and edit it fully soon but I was too excited to share this!

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Noctis clung desperately onto the Citadel's wall, tears were streaming down his face as he sobbed. The wind whipped his dark hair causing the unruly strands to become even messier and if a strong gust hit it occasionally caused the young prince to wobble unsteadily on the narrow ledge he was stuck on. Noctis was shivering against the cold wind was trying, and failing to focus on his training and fight his every instinct to look down at Insomnia sprawling below him.

Gladio couldn't warp so his tutelage in that area had fallen to the Kingsglave and some magical experts. Noctis had a few private sessions with Nyx Ulric who was the glaive most apt in warping. The Glaive was really good and it made Noctis feel bad that he couldn't manage it despite reassurances from Gladiolus, Regis and Nyx that he was doing well in his training overall. Noctis had been trying for months now without any success…until today.

Noctis was making his way from his tutoring session to his bedroom when there had been a sudden, and very loud bang, which caused him to jump and yell. In that same moment felt himself dissolve. It was an utterly disorientating feeling he felt his corporeal body fade and fizzle into tiny specks which sped him from his original location in the Citadel's corridor to the exterior.

Noctis had been just over halfway up the tall glass building and he suddenly found himself falling through the air toward the ground at an alarming speed. He closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't die and with a second sickening jolt Noctis found himself clinging to one of the upper corners of the building.

The prince tried to warp again to get back inside but he wasn't able to, his head felt funny and his stomach was rebelling against the two warps he had already done- he had been warned that sickness could be a side effect of warping and also that if he did it too much he could fall into stasis which wasn't good.

He banged on the window in front of him but it seemed to be a lesser used area of the citadel. If Noctis was right it was one of the function suites which was only visited by staff to keep it clean. Noctis tried shouting, he tried screaming, he tried to focus on his connection to the crystal-like he was taught in his lessons.

The young prince wasn't sure what else he could do, the drop was massive with no obvious balconies or ledges that he felt confident enough to reach. There was nowhere to climb or jump to. His only option was to hang here until somebody found him or to warp.

Noctis closed his eyes and focused on himself, trying to centre his thoughts and calm himself down. It was scary being stuck here without his father, Ignis or Gladio to help him. Noctis was still learning how to fight and regaining his strength which had been lost to illness and injury from the Marilith attack.

The Prince could feel his body aching and growing tired from the strain of holding on so tightly his legs were starting to shake and his fingers which were curled desperately around the steel of the citadel were stinging sharply. His eyes watered but he kept his eyes screwed shut and once again tried to calm his breathing.

Noctis focused on warping. On the sensation, he had experienced previously. He thought of the crystal and on the tendrils of magic which stretched between himself and the source of Lucian magic. He tried to feel at each one, to identify the magic gifted by the strand he found the one he wanted and tugged but there was no spark of power just a dull buzzing, it felt flat compared to the usual jolt of energy which ran through the prince. Noctis sighed trying to think absently prodding at different tendrils of the crystal's magic until he felt -ice?

A plan formed in Noctis' mind, a risky plan but if it worked he would get back inside and it was clear that nobody was coming for him, how could they possibly know where he was? Noctis clung desperately to the tendril of ice magic and he felt a rush of power run through his veins. He pictured what he wanted clearly in his mind. Ice spread across the window in front of him, swirling patterns blooming from where the Prince's fingertips met the glass.

Noctis opened his eyes and saw that the glass in front of him was covered in a glittering layer of ice. Noctis focused on his weapons then, most of them were training as it was hardly appropriate for the crown prince to wander around so heavily armed at such a young age. Noctis summoned his squeaky hammer, it was an old weapon of his which he kept stashed away but it was big and Noctis was much stronger now than he had been when he previously wielded it.

With a cry, Noctis brought the hammer down on the glass with as much force as he dared. A crack splintered across the glass in a spider web. This encouraged the small boy who continued to pound on the glass with all of his strength. The cracks spread across the pane of glass with each strike and eventually started to cave. Noctis could feel himself wobbling and losing balance but his desperation to get back into safety was overriding with one last bellow Noctis slammed the hammer down on the glass using both hands. The glass smashed in with a crash and Noctis completely lost his balance falling back from the ledge with a scream. If he hadn't been worried for his life the young prince might have been embarrassed by the screech which escaped him but he was too busy focusing on warping.

He was falling but he focused on getting into the room, he pictured the room, the broken window and he willed himself to get there. With a sickening jolt, Noctis felt himself shoot upward and into the room. The surprise broke his concentration and caused the Prince to stutter to a stop halfway through the warp.

Noctis fell to the ground and onto the broken glass but the Prince couldn't find the strength to stop himself. When the warp stopped Noctis felt his strength sapped from him. He could barely keep his eyes open as the world look on a rainbow hue which shimmered in front of everything. A splitting headache roared to life settling sharply behind Noctis' eyes.

Noctis tried to move, tried to speak but nothing happened he could hardly think straight. Perhaps if he had a nap he would feel better when he awoke. His eyes slid shut before he could think about it anymore.

Regis was doing his best to pay attention to a particularly boring council meeting about getting the royal gardens landscaped when a maid burst through the grand double doors.

'What's the meaning of this?!' Councilwoman Natalia barked at the younger woman.

The Maid met the wave of glares which were directed at her with surety. She opened her mouth to try and speak but she couldn't get a word in over the council's moaning.

'Come now.' Regis said, holding up a hand to silence the council members. 'I'm sure that she would not interrupt without good reason. Let's not be so quick to judge hmm?' Regis levelled a cool glance at Natalia who caused a fuss about the interruption and she at least had the sense to look a little embarrassed.

Regis stood, the movement mirrored by Clarus and Cor. The King moved forward and held out a hand to the maid.

'What has happened my dear - Hana is it?' Regis asked patiently. The Maid nodded, approval flickered in her eyes as The King confirmed her name.

'It's the Prince, I dropped a vase and he seemed to get a fright from the sudden noise. He flinched and then he was gone. He disappeared on the spot. I assume this is some power that the royal family has? I looked for him but I've not been able to find him yet. I've alerted some of the other staff to help in the search but… I thought you would want to know…'

As Hana finished a senior maid ran into the room, breathless and red-faced she stood next to Hana. 'My Lord,' the older woman curtsied quickly, 'I did advise Hana not to disturb your meeting.' A little glare was shot at Hana but she shrugged it off and stated. 'I merely did what I thought was right. If you want to fire me for that, so be it.'

Regis shook his head. 'Thank you.' He said simply. 'Where was this? Can you show me?' Hana nodded and move from the room. Regis turned to the council and stated 'meeting adjourned.' There was no argument. The King left the room with Clarus and Cor following close behind.

It wasn't long before they got up to the corridor where Noctis had disappeared from. Hana stopped 'he was here.' The maid stated. The only sign of the prince was a scattering of books which had fallen to the floor. Regis thought about it taking in the scene, and surveying the area. If Noctis was walking and had been frightened, the instinct would be to move away.

Add a warp into the movement and…Regis' eyes trailed forward to the window. With a sharp gasp, Regis moved forward and looked out of the window peering down. There were no obvious balconies or anything that could have broken Noctis' fall. Regis turned to Clarus and Cor. 'I think he's accidentally warped. I'm going to have to go after it but you won't like it…'

'Regis, no! Let the Kingsglave do it!' Clarus said sharply as Cor said 'Okay, I've got your back.' The two looked at each other. While they were doing so Regis braced himself and then warped through the glass. He spotted a small ledge which he got to with little trouble and he then studied the building for any signs of his son. Glancing below he let out a relieved breath when he saw no commotion or signs of his son having fallen to the gardens below.

Regis warped up the building in stages, he hadn't done this since he was a teenager. He'd forgotten how uplifting it was. Eventually, he scaled up enough to see a broken window into one of the banqueting suites. He was quick to warp in and instantly at his sons' side.

The King went into his pocket for his phone and sent a one-line message to Clarus and Cor to let them know where they were and to bring a medic. Regis stooped over Noctis who was lain on the marble floor amidst shards of broken glass. His eyes were partially open and his face was pale. There was vomit on his top and around his mouth which Regis took care to wipe away.

'Ah.' Regis said knowingly. 'Stasis has greeted you for the first time I see little one. I'm sorry, this must be quite frightening for you.' Regis brushed his hand through Noctis' hair. The prince let out a little whine. 'You are a little younger than I was when I hit stasis for the first time. I was 15.' Regis continued to talk to try and help his son through the episode. Having experienced stasis first hand Regis knew how uncomfortable it could be.

Noctis let out a low groan and his bow wrinkled against the pain. 'Ahh, and a migraine I see.' Regis soothed, rubbing small circles into Noctis' forehead to try and soothe him. The doors to the hall burst open and Cor, Clarus, Ignis and Gladiolus all ran in with a young medic hot on their heels. The bang startled the young prince who whimpered when it broke the silence.

'Noct!' Ignis shouted and ran, intending to kneel next to Noctis, but Regis grabbed his wrist firmly. 'Careful Ignis, there is glass on the floor, don't injure yourself.' Ignis paused and took in the ground scattered with jagged shards. 'But you are kneeling Majesty.' Ignis pointed out. 'Ah, a momentary error in judgement on my part, I didn't think before I acted.' Regis chuckled much to Clarus' distaste.

'Regis!' Clarus started. His face pinched from worry. 'You gave Clarus a heart attack.' Cor stated and Regis smiled apologetically at his Shield who continued to frown at him. 'Sorry Clarus, you know as well as me that our judgement can become clouded when our children are involved.' Clarus nodded and sighed deeply clapping a hand on Gladio's shoulder.

The medic wasted no time in looking over the prince.' His wounds appear to be superficial but he seems to be in a state of magical exhaustion…' Regis nodded. 'He's in stasis.' Cor and Clarus both flinched sympathetically having helped Regis through hitting Stasis. 'What does that mean?' Ignis asked, always eager to learn.

'He has used more magical power than he possesses currently and it has depleted his energy. He must have warped too many times, not being used to it will take more magic than it will when he has grown and is more used to it. As Noctis and his powers grow so will the magical limit. There as signs that he can learn to feel and that you and Gladio can learn to look for to try and stop this from being a problem again.'

Ignis nodded and crouched to gently hold one of Noctis' small hands in his own. 'Are we safe to move him?' Ignis asked the medic. He nodded 'he should be fine but I'll walk with you to his rooms to be sure.'

Clarus was by Regis' side as soon as they moved, helping Regis to stand and wiping at his robes, the tinkling of glass hitting the marble. 'Are you hurt?' Clarus checked but Regis just shrugged him off. 'I'm fine, thank you, my friend.' The healer made to lift Noctis but Gladiolus stepped forward. 'Let me.' The healer nodded and stepped back to allow Gladio to lift the half-conscious prince. Noctis moaned. 'Gladio?'

'Yeah, it's me.' Gladio usually grudged the little brat but after he recently helped Iris and took the blame for her getting lost the Shield saw the little prince in a new light. It was still a tentative relationship between them so Gladio was slightly awkward in the role of guard and protector rather than teacher which he had become used to.

The group thinned as they moved Cor went to talk with the Glaives on patrol. Most likely to rip into them as to why nobody noticed The Crown Prince falling from the Citadel. Clarus - on Regis' strong insistence - went to try to placate the council.

It left Gladio carrying Noctis. Ignis walking with the medic, a young looking man with silver square glasses perched on his nose. He had sandy hair which fell to his ears in gentle waves. The learned his name was Daniel and this was his first day on call at the Citadel. Ignis quizzed him about stasis, about the best ways to treat Noctis' wounds and about ways that the advisor might be able to help. Daniel became increasingly frazzled from The Advisor's endless questions.

Regis calmed Ignis with a chuckle and a 'come now Ignis, leave poor Daniel alone, he's had quite the day as it is.' Ignis blushed which caused The King to chuckle again. 'You're thoroughness is appreciated. I know you are only trying to help my son to the best of your abilities.'

Gladio snorted lightly and adjusted Noctis in his arms. The Prince whimpered and his gaze seemed to get a little more focused.

'Uh, hey Noct.' Gladio tried.

'…h…hey…' The Prince's tiny voice answered him.

Regis and Ignis enclosed in around them quickly. 'Noctis, son, how do you feel?' Regis asked pushing in to look at his Son. He put a hand to Noctis' forehead and hissed. 'You're burning up! You used too much magic Noctis…what happened? How did you find yourself outside?'

Gladio watched Noctis' face screw up against the torrent of questions, a tear tracked down the side of his face.

'With all due respect your Majesty. I think Noctis needs to rest.' Gladio stated weakly, bracing himself for the response. Regis stilled next to Gladio and looked up to the young man. Regis and Gladio held a long gaze and Regis' unreadable expression changed to a soft smile.

'You are going to make a wonderful Shield for my son Gladiolus.' Regis states simply. 'Apologies my boy, I was merely concerned. Rest now, we will talk later.' Regis stroked Noctis' cheek and then stepped back allowing Gladio to lead them.

Gladio felt a blush rise in his cheeks from the praise from The King but he took it in his stride. Duty was the lifeblood of the Amacitia family and he would ensure that his charge was protected as was his calling. He got them to Noctis' room where he hesitated not wanting to make a mess but he was soon putting Noctis down and helping to manoeuvre him while they carefully brushed away as much of the glass clinging to him as possible.

Gladio stepped aside then and looked to Regis. 'With your permission Majesty, I would like to check if The Marshall and my Father need any assistance.' Regis looked up from where he was perched on the bed by Noctis' head and nodded. 'That's fine Gladio we will be with him and we will contact you should you be needed.' Gladio bowed and left the room.

Regis sighed and turned to Noctis. Ignis and Daniel were now tending to the many cuts caused by the broken glass. Noctis was still dazed. Once all the wounds were clean and Noctis had been fully assessed Daniel said 'he seems to be exhausted but fine outside of that and some deep cuts. I won't pretend to know much about the magic you possess but from my research, I believe that an elixir might help?' Regis ran a hand absently through his beard whilst listening and then nodded when Daniel reached the end. 'It's true that an elixir may restore his magical stores but it can be an unpleasant experience for an adult, I remember it making me ill when I have experienced it and as he is still young it may be best to let him come back around on his own and use an elixir to perk him back up later.' Daniel nodded along making mental notes of the information. 'Whatever you think is best Your Majesty. Would you like me to stay with him?' Regis shook his head. 'No, thank you, Daniel, you have done a wonderful job. You have my thanks.' The young medic blushed at the praise from his King, stood, bowed and left.

Regis continued to sit by Noctis and run his hand through his hair, Noctis leaned into the touch his face still pulled into a frown with his eyes drifting around the room without focusing in on anything. 'Oh, my boy. I do not envy you.' Regis said softly.

It was bright and loud. Noctis felt his eyes screwed up shut against the noise and the light. Colours swam in front of his eyes. A rainbow spectrum dancing at the edge of his vision. The little Prince tried to open his eyes but immediately shut them again, he scrunched them shut with a groan. He tried to raise a hand to his head but a gentle hand wrapped around his wrist to stop the movement.

'Be still.'

'Dad?'

'Yes, I'm here little one.'

'M' too old for names…'

A chuckle 'Of course you are! My apologies.'

Noctis cracked one eye open tentatively. It was still painful but he was able to make out two blurry figures hovering above him.

'Wha-appened?' Noctis managed, he could feel his eyes drooping already.

'Please try to stay awake!' A hand was on his shoulder then, shaking him. He groaned from the effort. 'Ig?' Noctis questioned. 'Yes, Highness I'm here.' The hand on his shoulder squeezed lightly to reassure.

'Now, Noctis, what happened?' Regis asked.

Noctis weakly tried to push himself up into a sitting position but his arms were too weak and shaky underneath him. He was helped by two pairs of hands and he was soon settled against the headboard of his bed. Noctis felt his eyes shut and he would have sworn it had only been a few seconds but when he opened them again he was tucked up in bed, light filtered through the crack in the curtains, it was a warm orange hue - sunset. The room was quiet, Noctis tested his arms, they were much more stable than previously. He didn't feel anywhere near as sick or weak as he had the last time he had been awake. With a little bit of effort, Noctis managed to sit up.

'Hey Kid, you had us worried.' A gruff voice immediately broke the silence when she showed signs of movement. Noctis' head whipped around toward the voice. His Shield sat in the corner with his book open on his lap. 'Gladio!' Noctis exclaimed, he felt heat rise in his cheeks. His Shield was so strong and so brave - he would think Noctis was a complete baby for reacting the way he had and for making such a fool of himself. To the young Prince's dismay, he felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes and he forced himself up, quickly, onto shaking legs and walked - teetering the whole way - to the bathroom where he quickly locked himself in. He wasted no time in running the faucet and let the tears fall. It was just a sniffle to start with but the release only led to a torrent of water; and soon, the small dark-haired boy was curled up, head on his knees weeping.

There was a sharp rap at the door. 'Noct - you okay?' _Shit_ , Noctis has forgotten Gladio was still out there. 'Y-yeah.' He managed to croak. Moving to turn off the tap. 'Noct - kid - let me in.' The usually sharp man had somehow managed to make his voice gentle and that made it even worse. Noctis didn't deserve it and he was once again bawling, hand tangled in his hair and his face hidden in the fabric of his black pyjama bottoms as he curled back up into a ball.

After a beat, there was a scraping noise and then a click and the door to the bathroom swung open. Gladio kneeled in the entryway with a penny raised to where the turn on the lock was situated having used the penny to twist it from the other side of the door. Gladio hesitated, emotional breakdowns were not his forte he was better with tough love, discipline and training. Ignis was better at the this but Ignis had only just left and promised to sleep, Gladiolus had seen the exhaustion sitting heavily on Regis and Ignis when he finally got back to the suite to check in and he had immediately offered to take over. Plus, not that he would admit it but after the situation today Gladio felt better being near Noctis - just in case something happened.

The older man sat down on the closed toilet. 'C'mon Noct. Talk to me.'

Noctis just shook his head desperately against his knees not moving - arms tightening around him. They sat there for a while, Gladio trying to coax The Prince into talking but each attempt only seemed to drive Noctis further into his tight cocoon. Gladio sighed and resorted to something that he usually reserved for Iris when she was upset. The Shield stood and scooped up the scrawny princeling into his sturdy arms.

Noctis yelped in surprise as he was pulled out of his isolated ball of self-pity and into strong, warm arms. Gladio walked back into the bedroom and sat up against the headboard with Noctis still in his arms, sat sideways along his thighs. 'Okay - spill.' Gladio prompted.

Noctis was suddenly fascinated with Gladio's uniform, picking at some of the ornate embroidery on the front of the jacket. 'You're not in charge of the uniform inspections Noct. Talk to me. What happened - why are you so upset?'

'Because I was stupid…' Noctis mumbled, continuing to trace his fingers along Gladio's jacket.

'Stupid how?' Gladio urged - practically spoon-feeding Noctis' side of the conversation.

'Earlier in the corridor, somebody broke something, it made a loud noise and that made me jump and that's what caused the warp - I wasn't practising or anything… I wasn't even trying…what sort of Baby jumps so bad at a loud noise that he accidentally warps and almost kills himself?!'

Gladio opened his mouth to reply but Noctis talked right over him, the small boy lightly beat a tiny fist against Gladio's bicep to emphasise his point.

'One minute I was in the corridor, making my way to my room after tutoring, the next I got a fright and then I was outside the Citadel! I was falling toward the ground, I panicked and warped again. Then I was stuck on the side of the building and then I had to warp my way up the building bit by bit until I got to a proper window that I could try to get through except I only live in one of the most secure buildings in Eos so I had to use magic to break the window and then warp again so I didn't fall to my death! Then I was sick everywhere and in front of everyone and I'm such a weakling getting so tired after a couple of warps and two little spells! I need to be stronger! I need to be more like Dad and more like you! I can't be King this way I need to just grow up and stop being such a- a- URGH!' Noctis' words finally failed him and the little Prince was crying again but Gladio realised it was more out of embarrassment and frustration that from something truly being wrong.

'Hey, hey…try to calm down a little Princess.' Gladio teased softly but Noctis was lost to the tears for the moment so the larger of the two simply cuddled him, holding him securely until the sobs softened into small hiccups. 'It's okay. You're safe now.' Gladio reassured. Noctis seemed to come back to himself, realising the position they were in desperately wriggled against Gladio's hold. The Shield only tightened his grip and laughed. 'You're not getting away that easy Squirt.' They mock fight for a few moments, Noctis beating at Gladio's enormous arm wrapped around him and Gladio ruffling his hair and tickling the young Prince. They are laughing and rough-housing when Ignis walks in.

The Advisor merely raises an eyebrow and pauses in the doorway at the scene. Gladio notices Ignis but shakes his head in a smooth motion and then turns back to Noctis. Ignis is quick to leave at the gesture - Gladio has this one under control. The advisor makes his way to the kitchens to prepare a snack for Noctis.

Back in the bedroom the two boys had calmed down and were now sitting side by side against the headboard. Gladio slung an arm around Noctis' shoulders. It was hard to think back to when Gladio had thought the Prince was nothing but a spoiled brat.

Noctis sighed deeply and opened his mouth to explain what had happened calmly but Gladio beat him and started talking first.

'Noct, we train you to react to any attack or any danger. Right now you're still young and still a brat! If your automatic reaction to a surprise is to get yourself outta dodge then that's great! Right now the aim is for you to be able to escape - or defend yourself and get help. And when you found yourself in a difficult situation you handled it. You took care of yourself and you got yourself back to safety. You scared the hell out of The King and Iggy, but you got yourself to safety. I'm proud of you Kid!' Gladio ruffled Noctis' hair. The Prince's chest puffed up from the praise and Noctis scrubbed at his eyes. 'Thanks, Gladio.' Noctis said.

'I'm going to wash.' Noctis hopped off the bed and made his way into the bathroom.

'Careful now - don't get a fright in there or you might end up doing a naked skydive.' Gladio teased laughing at the mortified expression on Noctis' face.

Noctis huffed, pausing briefly but he then turned fully to look at Gladio and simply stated 'I warped today,' with a small smile that Gladio was quick to return. The Shield rose from the bed and moved to Noctis. 'Yeah, you did Kid! I knew you'd get there!' They exchanged a quick fist bump - arms raised - and Noctis then went into the bathroom.

The following morning Noctis awoke feeling stiff and tired - any energy he had the previous evening seemed to have left him. A hand was running through his hair and he cracked his eyes open - wincing slightly against the light. 'Noctis? Son? Are you awake?' That voice 'Dad?' Noctis checked. 'Yes Son, I'm here. How are you feeling?'

Noctis tried to push himself up but his arms and legs wouldn't obey him. 'Tired - I thought sleep was supposed to make me feel better? I just feel more tired…' Noctis trailed off huffing in frustration at his arms trembling under him.

'The first stasis is hard. You likely regained some energy from your nap yesterday. Your energy levels will fluctuate over the next few days so be gentle with yourself.' Regis helped Noctis to sit up. Noctis felt worse than he had yesterday his stomach rolled and he raised a hand to his mouth, a bowl was quickly set in front of him and he retched. His Dad kept a hand on his back as Noctis was sick and was quick to move the bowl away when his Son was done.

'I don't remember being sick yesterday…' Noctis croaked. Regis handed Noctis a glass of water. 'You were pretty out of it yesterday you were sleeping on and off so I wouldn't expect you to remember.' Regis explained. Noctis nodded.

'I must congratulate you. Your first warp is something to be noted. You are younger than I was when I managed it for the first time.'

'But - everyone says you could warp from when you were younger than me…' Noctis stated matter-of-factly. Regis' lips quipped into a small smile. 'Ah, that is an exaggeration - you will come across many of those where myself and yourself are involved.' Noctis nodded seriously. Taking in the information.

'What we need to focus on is this. You did well under the circumstances that you found yourself in. You now know that you can warp and you need rest.' Regis made to move but Noctis clung onto his Father's hand. Regis chuckled, 'I have the day off little one. Don't worry I'm staying right here.' Noctis' mouth fell open. 'The whole day?' Regis' laugh stuttered at the shock on his son's face. A small frown settled on The King's face at the sight of his son so shocked to be spending time together. 'Yes. All day - I'll see what I can do about trying to get them off more regularly.'

Noctis' mouth split into a wide grin, his whole face beaming with joy. 'Thanks, Dad!' The Prince hugged Regis tightly. 'You are welcome, my brave boy.' Regis tightened his hold around his young son.

'Noctis?'

'Yeah?'

'I am proud of you my Son.'

'Thanks!'

The next week Noctis was cleared to train again. He was desperate to try warping again he had chewed Gladio's head off until The Sheild eventually relented, arranging a session with Nyx in attendance to help them. Noctis and Gladio got to the training halls early and were warming up when the door creaked open.

'Iggy! I told you, I'll be fin-' Noctis cut off as he turned to see The King in the doorway. 'Dad?'

'I hope I'm not intruding.' Regis said, polite as always.

Gladio snapped to attention. 'Not at all Your Majesty.'

Noctis nodded. 'Yeah - although we're only trying today - it might not come to anything…' The Prince felt nerves churn at the prospect of having an audience.

'It will be fine, I've not watched you train for some time. It comforts me to have a good idea of your abilities should you ever find yourself in trouble'

Noctis nodded but didn't have a chance to reply before Gladiolus was barking orders at him. Regis sat off to the side and was soon joined by Clarus and Cor Noctis felt his cheeks redden a the growing audience. Gladio noticed and quietly said, 'it's just like any other day of training okay? Just you and me and you showing me what you can do.' Gladio finished with a wink and a hard thump on Noctis' back.

Nyx soon arrived and with a formal bow upon entry was soon by Noctis' side. 'I hear that you warped!' The Glaive had a smirk on his face and pride in his eyes. Noctis nodded and didn't explain any further. 'Now you have a taste for it it'll be a breeze!' Nyx reassured.

As always Nyx started by talking Noctis through the motions and described the feelings and the process in great detail. He then warped himself to demonstrate. 'Can you still throw your weapons like we practised?' Noctis nodded but then hesitated. 'What's up?' Nyx was quick to question. 'When I warped I didn't have a weapon I didn't throw anything, it just happened.' Noctis explained. Nyx nodded running a hand over his jaw, thinking. 'Throwing a weapon is a bit of a crutch in a way, it helps you to aim but maybe that's just distracting you? Okay! Let's try it!' Nyx clapped his hands together and positioned himself behind Noctis, hands bracing the Prince's shoulders.

'Deep breath. Steady yourself. Focus on where you want to be…and go.' Nyx released him and Noctis felt the same tingling sensation he had when falling, he felt himself dissolve and then he was suddenly whole again with a jolt. He was over the other side of the room. Any pride or excitement Noctis felt about this was soon snuffed out as he doubled over and vomited.

Nyx was by his side, snickering and patting his back. 'Yeah - it takes a little time to get used to.' The Glaive explained. Noctis tried to answer but found himself gagging again. Nyx just laughed and continued to rub his back. 'It's okay get it out - you're okay.' After another few minutes, Noctis straightened and turned to the room, wiping his mouth. Gladio had already dashed to the shower room just off from the training room and come back with a damp towel to clean the mess.

'I've got it, kid.' The Shield reassured, Noctis tried to object but Gladio just waved him off with a pointed head nod in the direction of The King and his Retinue. Noctis wobbled a bit on his first steps - still disorientated - but Nyx was quick to support him, setting him upright and pushing him gently toward his Father.

Regis was beaming, Cor and Clarus looked amused. 'You did well Noctis - well done.' Regis praised standing and putting a hand onto Noctis' shoulder. Noctis nodded, a little colour rising in his cheeks. Regis laughed softly 'don't worry about being ill - stasis has that effect on everyone. You'll get used to it.' Clarus' booming laugh echoed around the hall! 'You should have seen your father the first time! His face was green! To this day I still don't know how it is physically possible for someone to be so sick!' Regis levelled a cool glare at Clarus who simply grinned at him in response. Regis sighed through his nose and turned back to Noctis who was smiling a little wider at Clarus' admission. Regis decided there that if a little embarrassment would put that smile on his Son's face he could cope with that.

With a squeeze on Noctis' shoulder, Regis released him. The Prince bounded back across the room, tripping slightly on the way causing another wave of chuckles.

'Shall we try again?' Noctis asked.

'We can but if you start to feel stasis coming on then we stop immediately.' Nyx replied, his tone stern.

Regis watched his son train and marvelled at the young man who was suddenly where a boy had once been. He looked to Clarus who nodded knowingly, a father himself and then to Cor who just gave Regis a stoic dip of his head in response. Yes, Regis thought. His son would be just fine.

* * *

I already have ideas for at least 4 more chapters so I'll be back soon.

Please say Hi/let me know your thoughts.


End file.
